Shinigami's Fantasy
by DarkMoonlightStream
Summary: After the war with Aizen, Rukia goes Back to SS. Two years later Rukia returns as a lieutenant to Karakura town. Ichigo and the others are now juniors and he is now with Orihime, Rukia plays it off as nothing. Its a emotional roller coaster called life.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my second story and it shall be a chaptered story. I actually had this story lying around which I wrote quite a while back and it was like half way finished so yah. Just so you guys won't get confused this takes 2 years after the Aizen war. Also um Rukia has developed um more let's say her feminine attributes show more. Yeah let's leave it like that. Also she is way taller. Okay enough rambling enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach.

Shoten= shop

Reiatsu= Spiritual pressure

Nostalgic= Unhappy or bittersweet about being away and longing for familiar things or persons

Shinigami's Fantasy

**Prologue**

So first of all Rukia leaves at the end of the Aizen war and has a tearful goodbye with Ichigo and his friends and also with the people at the Urahara shoten, Vizards etc.

"Live a long and blissful life, Ichigo."

"I- I will. Take care Rukia." Ichigo says while smiling sadly, while she smiles weakly back at him.

"See ya." Rukia says softly.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighs as Rukia wave's goodbye and he watches her step through the spirit gate and disappear.

Both teens are hurt but something inside them both tells them that one day, they will meet again.

While Rukia is away she becomes ultimately more powerful, leading to which she achieves bankai, and so after 2 long years later, Rukia finally comes back to the world of the living…..

"Ooops. Heh-he. Wrong landing." Rukia sighed looking around before smiling softly and resealing her reiatsu. "Man it's so- nostalgic" She blew up at loose strands of her hair blocking her view and sighed once again. "Well, I better not keep them waiting any longer then." And with saying that the raven haired shinigami shunpoed away quickly…..

Huh? So what do you think? Oooo what will happen? This is just like a little intro to introduce things a bit but in the next chapter well. (Laughs evily) So go on click the next button for the next chapter!

***Spoiler***

Are separated heroes meet, again! Hooray

DM~


	2. Inviting ReEncounter

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. For now, at least. :)

Cho= Town

Daiko Taicho= Substitute Captain

Sou-taicho= Head captain or Captain Commander

Watashitachi wa wakarimasu= we understand

Katana= Sword

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 1

**Inviting Re-Encounter **

An abnormal day in Karakura-cho. Hollows are coming in exceedingly fast so Ichigo, Uryu, Sado and Orihime come to the place where tons of hollows are gathering up to see what is going on and why some shinigami hasn't come and eliminated them yet. The group stops and crouches behind a bush when they enter a clearing and there's a group of about 10 shinigami. Said shinigami were looking around and murmuring amongst themselves with curiosity. Soon enough all the hollows begin to disintegrate rather rapidly as a spirit gate appears and starts to open slowly. As the gate opens, some misty fog and icy air comes out and it sends chills to the shinigami and teenagers nearby. As the person within the spirit gate steps one foot out slowly the atmosphere starts to shake violently seeming to tear the sky apart. The group of teens, (that was currently hiding behind a bush), eyes widen from feeling the great reiatsu. As Orihime falls on all fours and starts to gasp out loudly, the shinigami in the clearing start to get light headed and get start to stumble on their feet. If it weren't then, that the owner of the gi-normus reiatsu sealed back up its reiatsu then most likely all of the shinigami and humans would have ended up knocking out.

While everyone else was busy trying to catch their own breaths Ichigo's eyes were wide in shock. _That reiatsu felt so familiar but it couldn't be hers, could it? The reiatsu was way to strong and it seemed to be distant in a way. _Ichigo thought to himself.

After regaining their composure the teens continue to look out into the clearing. The cold and damp fog began to clear up and the spirit gate closed up as a hell butterfly came fluttering out and then flew away past the strong reiatsu's owner and upwards towards the now peaceful blue sky.

There stands Rukia with a blank expression on her face, arms crossed and she looks bored. She then smirks towards the 10 shinigami, and they all bow to her respectfully and then they stand up straight with their faces held high and look as though they are waiting for orders. Rukia's smirk is replaced by a light scowl. At this point Ichigo, along with his friends, have their mouths hanging open. Uryu is babbling and stuttering like an idiot, while Chad is shaking his head side to side as he cannot believe what he is seeing. Orihime has her eyes wide as saucers, while Ichigo is dumbstruck and can't take his eyes off of Rukia and he slowly mumbles out her name. She is in her regular black shinigami robes, and has on a white captain's haori with the number 13 integrated in the back while her sword is resting lightly on the edge of her left hip. Rukia looks different, way different, for she is now way taller and her body is more developed/matured. Her hair is longer and her face does not look childish anymore instead it looks more mature and defined and beautiful. The lone strand in the middle of her face is gone, instead it is now swept back and into the rest of her raven hair. She takes in a deep breath and then exhales.

"Sorry I'm late I had some uh-some business to attend-to." Rukia finishes quickly making up an excuse for being late. She didn't want to let the shinigami recruits know that the real reason she was late was because she got lost. _Stupid coordinates_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Hai. It's alright Kuchiki, daiko taicho." The shinigami all respond in unison.

_Daiko Taicho?_ Ichigo wonders to himself.

"Hhm." Rukia grunts out as she uncrosses her arms and runs a hand through her spiky layered hair. "Kay. Listen up!" She paused briefly before continuing. "You have all been carefully selected and assigned to join the 13th squad, and therefore you must be prepared. The 13th squad specializes in Kido, but it wouldn't be bad to through in some swordsmanship, and some hand to hand combat. And so as ordered by Yamamoto sou-taicho, I was chosen to train you. Is that understood?" Rukia spoke with such boldness and authority.

The teens stayed crouching in their spots and watched curiously towards the amethyst eyed shinigami.

"Watashitachi wa wakarimasu." They shinigami replied.

Rukia nodded. "We will start out today's training lesson by using a bit of hollow bait. So-in about- uh- 40 seconds a hollow will show up here, and I will review the right way to kill it. You have a choice to either go face to face or attack it from the back. But one thing is certain; you have to slice its head in two." She held up her right arm and made a peace/two sign. "There are no exceptions. Unless of course, you want to die, or at least get hurt. Ya got that?" As Rukia finished she lifted her face up a bit and then placed her hand on her katana.

"Yes sir!" Came the loud response.

As this was said a hollow roared and started floating towards Rukia. As fast as the hollow had appeared it was gone in the blink of an eye. The shinigami looked back at her who was standing crossing her arms and smirking.

"Now-I bet that, none of you guys saw what just happened? I'm I right?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. Mumbling was all that was heard throughout the shinigami. "No, I guess you didn't. But if you are determined and practice hard you'll be able to move at a high speed of shunpo, or at least see things move at such a high speed." She smirked. "Now with thi-guh" Rukia gasped sharply and stopped abruptly as she quickly turned on her heel and got her sword out, just in time to block a fierce fatal sword attack to her back.

Author's Note:

No! Oh well there's a cliffhanger for ya. Hope you guys, whoever is reading this, enjoyed the chapter. So who is this attacker? Read the next chapter to find out, when post it up that is. Please tell me if I did well in the review thingy or whatever. Oh by the way I don't think the title has anything to do with the story (yet) but it sounded pretty cool so I left it. See you on the next chapter coming soon!

DM~


	3. Reunion

***PLEASE READ***

Real **important** author's note here: Okay so first off: **Oh crap!** I so totally forgot to tell you guys that Rukia also has this thing where she can become a white she wolf and has like different type of stages and stuff. I'm so friggin clumsy how could I forget to mention this, that's so damn important! Anyway I'll probably end up writing a one shot on how Rukia obtained these powers so the story can make better sense. Sorry about that. Also I'm not sure if I should make Rukia have hollow like powers too because I think that _**in this**_ story she has them and is also a part of the Vizards group. Damn it! I wrote this story like a while back like around the part in the anime with the beginning of the Zanpaktou Rebellion ark. Man! This is what I get for being so damn pushy with the story and wanting to write it before re-checking it. (Sigh) I'll figure something out. On another note ahahaha I fooled most of you, read this chapter and you'll see what I'm blabbing about. Another thing before I shut up uh I know the first chapter was like real short so I'll make it up by making this chapter longer if I can, Eh Ima try it. Once again sorry for all of that anyways enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: For the last time Tite Kubo I don't own your damn Bleach. I only wish I did.

Dareda=who's there

Nanda to= what the-

Nani= what

Nani o shite imuska= what are you doing

Chotto Matte= wait a second

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 2

**Reunion**

The shinigami recruits gasped while Rukia just scoffed at the attacker as he shunpoed across from her.

"What the hell are you doing here-"she paused and then smirked. "Renji?"

Said boy laughed. "I came by to see if you needed help."

"Tch. What a lame excuse." Rukia muttered under her breath as she undid her fighting stance and relaxed.

"Huh? What was that?" Renji questioned her also standing up straighter.

Rukia grunted a bit and scoffed again. "I don't need you. Help? ME? From YOU? Ha don't make me laugh Renji." Rukia said dripping with sarcasm.

Renji shook his head a bit. "True." Renji paused. "Nah- your brother wanted me to come check on you."

Rukia re-sheathed her sword and then turned her face slightly to the right, she appeared to be confused and disturbed as she scowled. "So- Byakuya sent you huh?" She turned her face back towards Renji still scowling slightly. "Tell him- I'm fine. And that I definitely don't need YOU," Rukia emphasized. "-as a babysitter." She retorted to Renji who was smiling lightly unfazed by her comment.

"Well- you know how he's been-uh, pretty paranoid ever since you-"Rukia glared at Renji. "You know, moved up the ranks and stuff. And well he's also freaked out because of that one time when you-" Renji began to say until Rukia interrupted him by hissing. Rukia crossed her arms stubbornly as Renji sighed at her defensive response. "Anyways-whatever. I'll tell him what you said, when I get back there."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by WHEN, I get back there. Where are you gonna go off to Renji?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh-don't mind me Rukia I'm just gonna hang out here for a while." Renji smiled at Rukia and raised both his eyebrows at her expectantly. "Well, - don't just stand there. Go- go on and do whatever, you were doing before." He encouraged.

"You mean before you got here and interrupted me?" Rukia said with a blank expression.

"Shut up! Do your job Rukia and don't you give me attitude." Renji mocked Rukia with a grin plastered on his face.

Rukia's eyes widened a bit at Renji's response and then she mumbled under her breath. "Idiot. Who the hell does he think he is? Byakuya? Tch." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Renji yelled at her.

She sighed irritated before yelling back. "Hey! Don't tell me what to do-baka!" Renji only grinned wider unhurt by Rukia's rude response. "As I was saying before, each of you has to kill as many hollows as they can-each. Simple and easy, understood?" Rukia asked facing her shinigami recruits.

"Yes sir!" The shinigami yelled out. Rukia reached into her shinigami robe's pocket and pulled out a green squared like tab, holding it briefly between her thumb and index finger before crushing it. Hollows stared to appear and roar loudly around the clearing. "Now, move out!" Rukia ordered pointing up her right hand at the sky.

"Hah!" the shinigami then disappeared one by one as they shunpoed off and chased any hollow that drifted near them. Rukia who was still currently pointing up her index finger at the hollow filled sky, sighed relief and dropped her hand back down. Rukia turned back towards Renji and she was about to ask him if he wanted to help her monitor the recruits when suddenly, behind both of them a bush rustled. Both Rukia and Renji snapped their heads back at the source of the sound.

"DAREDA!" both shinigami yelled out in unison each of them had their hands edging towards their zanpaktou's. Rukia's scowled deeper when there was no answer. Then out came a yelping Orihime out of the bushes. Renji was surprised and his eyes widened as he dropped his hand back down at his side. Rukia had her face tilted to the right with slightly raised eyebrows and her eyes were also wide with incredulity. Rukia still had her hand lingering above her sword until Renji nudged her softly with his elbow at her ribs. Rukia blinked and then grunted a bit as she straightened up from her slight crouching defensive stance and then snapped back into reality. She blinked some more and furrowed her delicate eyebrows in confusement.

"In-ou-e." Rukia said slowly still not believing what lay before her. She suddenly sighed and said. "Alright that's it come on out already, all of you." Rukia pointed at the bush accusingly.

Slowly one by one, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado reluctantly stumbled out of the bush.

"What were you guys doing there?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms and scowl in place again.

"Kuchiki-san please don't get mad at us." Orihime pleaded.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and coolly said. "Nanda To? I'm not mad." She said her face and eyes softening as she uncrossed her arms from her chest. "Hey you still haven't answered my question."

"Uh- you see Kuchiki-san-" Uryu began to say.

"What did you see?" Rukia asked sternly and a bit annoyed that they had been spying on her.

Uryu hesitated. "Um-"

"Rukia- we were here the whole time. Since the beginning when you came." Ichigo said stepping up but shyly rubbing the back of his head.

Renji glanced back down at Rukia and straightened up, said girl stood quiet. She breathed in slowly through her mouth and quickly exhaled a sentence. "Did you guys see the way I blocked Renji's slash attack and totally pawned his ass?" Rukia finished with a satisfied grin.

"Nani?" Renji yelled out in disapproval at Rukia's statement. "You so did not!" he argued.

"Oh, I so did." Rukia retorted quickly.

The group of teenagers breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? Did you guys actually think I was mad?" Rukia teased and then cracked up a bit. Rukia slowly straightened herself up from laughing only to be pounced on by Orihime. "GAH!" Rukia yelped out falling on her bottom with a with Orihime on top of her hugging at her slim waist. "INOUE! Ah! Nani o shite imuska?*"

"Oh! Kuchiki-san! I can't believe you're here. It's been so long since we last saw each other! And look at you, you're a taicho*!"

"Huh? Wait, what? Oh no Inoue I'm not a captain. I'm actually just a substitute captain. If- uh you get off of me I will gladly offer to explain the situation." Rukia said staring down at Orihime who was still hugging her waist tightly and looking back up at her with shining ebony colored eyes. As soon as Orihime jumped off of Rukia said girl began to explain. "You see Inoue-the captain-Ukitake taicho has been quite busy these past few weeks and so he asked me to take charge. And I'm sure it's not only because of that, I mean I've catched him resting and doing nothing sometimes and I think that he's secretly trying to teach me how to be more _leadership material _and how to be _responsible _and all that crap that comes with it. And so as his second in command I'm the only one that's most suitable for the job. Of course my brother Byakuya tried to stop this but since he isn't the captain of the 13th squad he couldn't do anything about it or about how I became a lieutenant." Rukia looked over at the group of teens who just stared back at her telling her with their eyes to continue to explain further to them, this made her sigh softly. "When I left this world and went back to the soul society I began working on achieving bankai with the help of Renji and Ikkaku, I soon found my own bankai and eventually got the hang of it over the past years. No one except for Renji and Ikkaku- and- well Yumichica and Rangiku, which weren't supposed to know about it and it, was a total accident because those two gossipers followed the three of us Renji, Ikkaku, and me into the special underground training floors and well, they got a look at me using bankai. Luckily though, I made them keep their mouths shut." Rukia grinned evilly.

"Um- if you don't mind me asking Kuchiki, how did you do that?" Sado asked quietly.

Rukia scoffed. "I threatened Yumichica that if he didn't keep quiet I would hide his beauty cosmetics. As for Rangiku I blackmailed her about how I knew that she always sneaks out of her division to go partying and drinking." Rukia paused remembering the scared looks on both their faces and how they whined and begged her to not do or say anything. Rukia chuckled. "Anyway so besides the four of them no one knew about my bankai. But just because-" Rukia abruptly stopped telling her story. "Yes? What is it?" Rukia turned around to face one of her recruits that was named Kaito; he had dark blue hair and was tall with azure colored eyes.

"Kuchiki-Taicho. I-We have exterminated all the hollows in and out of sight." Kaito said as the rest of the shinigami recruits appeared behind him.

"Um- Anao*- Uh Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-san, you do you know that there are four humans standing right behind you right?" A girl with long curly light brown hair and bangs with reddish purple eyes called Megumi asked quietly.

"OH MY GOD! Can they see us?" yelled out Tadashi a guy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as he freaked out.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Tadashi quit freaking out on everybody and shut up will ya?" Rukia sighed with her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Relax. Don't worry about the humans and listen up." Rukia took out her cell phone from out of her shinigami robe's pocket. Rukia's eyes quickly inspected the screen for any signs of a hollow that was left behind. She then snapped her phone shut with a smirk. "Well looks like you guys did a pretty good job seeing as though no hollow was detected on my screen. Anyways I was thinking since all of you are done we could, loiter around the mortal world for a bit before heading back to soul society. "

"Of course Kuchiki-taicho!" the shinigami recruits said excitedly.

"Alright then. Oi! Can you guys teach my recruits a little something before we head back to soul society?" Rukia asked uninterested.

"Okay! Can everyone sit down please?" Orihime said happily. She had always wanted to know how it felt to be in charge and be the sensei.

The shinigami looked at Rukia which nodded once in approval. When the shinigami were all sitting down they listened carefully to what Orihime had to say, which was something about how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Rukia stood at the sidelines watching her subordinates for a little while before turning to look to the side with a bored expression. Before anyone could say anything else Rukia quickly walked up to her recruits leaving the teenagers with tons of unanswered questions.

"Inoue are you done with your lecture?" Rukia asked looking down at Orihime who was sitting on the ground facing the other shinigami.

"Uh? - Oh yes! Thank you Kuchiki-san!" she replied with a smile.

"Uh okay...-Uh for what Inoue?"

"For letting me teach a lecture, of course!" Orihime giggled.

"Um- Your-welcome?" Rukia said a bit confused causing Orihime to giggle lightly again. "Alright!" Rukia composed herself out of her puzzled state. "You're all dismissed. Kaito?"

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Open the spirit gate so we can head on back to soul society."

"Yes, sir!" While Kaito proceeded to open up the spirit gate Rukia turned back to the now all standing teenagers. "Look, I-gotta go. But hey, we'll be training here tomorrow again. You guys are free to come and watch if you like."

"Shall we go now sir?" Kaito asked as soon as Rukia had finished speaking.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

"Chotto matte. Rukia you didn't even explain to us how you became a lieutenant." Ichigo argued.

"Well, my recruits finished earlier than I had expected so, I ran out of time." she stated as a matter of fact. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and sighed a bit. "I can tell by the look on your face Ichigo, well all of your faces that you're all confused and really need an explanation. But I really gotta run now, I promise I'll finish explaining everything tomorrow." Rukia glanced at Renji. "You comin Renji?" Rukia began walking towards the spirit gate that Kaito had opened.

"Yeah, right behind you. See ya guys." Renji parted.

"See you." Sado muttered.

"So long." said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Laters." Ichigo muttered out.

"Goodbye Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun!" Orihime yelled out as all the recruits had entered the spirit gate. Rukia looked over at the teens and nodded farewell. Renji and she were the last to go through the spirit gate, Renji going right behind Rukia as the gate closed and disappeared.

"I can't believe that Kuchiki-san now has enough reiatsu to be at a captain's level." Uryu said impressed.

"Mmhhmm" Sado grunted in agreement.

"Wow! Kuchiki-san sure changed. Huh, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime said smiling up at Ichigo.

"Uh- ye-yeah. Rukia's- different alright." Ichigo mumbled not really paying attention. His thoughts were on another subject concerning Rukia. _Why is it-that, I feel like Rukia has drifted away from me emotionally, over these past few years, that we've been apart …..?_

Well was that longer? I hope it was, because this chapter is the double and a bit more of my first chapter. So yes lots of unanswered questions and emotions that will all be answered in the next chapter! Oh don't worry about my big freaked out author's note in the beginning; I figured it out while I typed this chapter so everything will fall into place. Thanks for reading and see you guys next week.

DM~


	4. Challenged

I'm so sorry for the super late update! I've been super busy with stuff for christmas and everything. But now I'm free yesh! So I'll update faster, I hope. Anyways here's the long awaited chapter. I made it even longer for you guys it was originally only 2000 words but now it's 3000 and something. *squeal* I can't wait for chapter 4; it's one of my faves. ;) Please read and review! By the way hope you guys have a wonderful Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the thing that whitens my clothes.

DM~

Daijoubu desu ka= are you alright

Kakkoii= cool

Chotto Matte= wait a moment/minute or hold up

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 3

**Challenged**

The next day…..

Ichigo walked into the clearing and looked around him. _Rukia was so different from back then. Her body was different from her previous one and Ichigo had to admit that she was looking hotter than ever before, and the amount of reiatsu she had now was just amazing. But besides all of that Rukia now just seemed so-distant._ Ichigo still had his thoughts on a certain raven haired shinigami, so he hadn't notice that Uryu, Sado, and Orihime had entered into the clearing also.

"Kurosaki?" Uryu questioned.

"Nani? Ishida, what are you doing here? I thought you hated shinigami."

"Guh." Uryu grunted in panic as he blushed slightly. "Well Kuchiki-san is my friend too you know. And well um I guess I'm just-um curious about stuff of the shinigami… " Uryu finished lamely and pushed up his glasses.

"Well-okay." Ichigo drawled.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Yeah? What is it Inoue?"

"What were you so deep in thought abou-" Orihime didn't get to finish and instead gasped out loudly.

The sky roared with pressure and shook violently that it felt that the ground would split open. A spirit gate appeared and Rukia stepped out. She had landed in front of the teenagers but her back was turned to them, she was close to them only 8 feet away so her reiatsu took on a more drastic effect. Orihime couldn't take it anymore her head was pounding and so she screamed loudly grabbing Rukia's attention. Said shinigami tilted her head up and raised a brow at the source of the sound before finally turning around and looked behind her. Rukia quickly realized that her reiatsu was still freely roaming around her and so she gasped a quick oops. She swiftly resealed all her reiatsu as much as she could and walked over to Orihime as both the sky and earth stopped shaking.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Orihime wheezed and gasped a bit before responded weakly. "H-Hai."

"I'm so sorry about that Inoue, you guys." Rukia was kneeled down with a sitting Orihime. "But don't worry, I'm working on it. It's just that sometimes I forget to check if there are people around and even when I do check I'm not able to feel their reiatsu because I block it out with my own." Rukia explained apologetically.

"Whew! It's okay Kuchiki-san just keep working on that." Orihime breathed out.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"Kuchiki-sama." Akira; a girl with short purple hair and brown eyes said as she landed behind her captain.

Rukia lazily glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes Kuchiki-taicho, the rest of the team will be here soon with Abarai fukutaicho leading them here."

"Good then let's-" Rukia began to say only to be interrupted.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled from above. Rukia stood up and looked up as he landed in front of her.

"Renji." She said quietly, Rukia then checked to see if all of her recruits where present, with that figured she commanded. "Line up!" the shinigamis' followed suite. "Alright. Today's lesson involves hand to hand combat. I want you to team up with someone and practice battle with them. If we have time you'll all go up against a dummy hollow. Which I doubt will happen since you'll learn how to battle in hand to hand combat, then a hollow would be nothing to defeat. Well-Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Move out!" Rukia ordered.

"Hah!"

Rukia watched with a stoic expression as her shinigami recruits wrestled with each other trying to gain the upper hand over each other.

"Hikari! Less defense, more kicking." She ordered to Hikari, one of her recruit's who was having trouble going against Kei; the best fighter in the group.

"Hai!" Hikari obeyed and kicked Kei in his gut gaining the upper hand. Rukia smirked to herself, _why was she so good? _She thought.

"You're not just going to stand there and watch, are you?" Rukia turned around to face her old friend.

She crossed her arms. "What are you getting at Renji?"

By now the group of teens had sat down on the grass and was quietly watching the ongoing commotion in front of them.

"Who me? I'm not getting at anything Rukia, I simply said that if you're gonna stand there and watch then-"

"What was that?" Rukia interrupted, her hands were at her sides balled up into tight fists. "Are you calling me weak? "

"Uh? What no I was just-" Renji stopped himself when a sudden idea popped into his head. He cleared his throat and continued. "Why, of course not Rukia, I would never say that." Renji finished slyly.

Rukia seethed. "Alright. Now you're just trying to piss me off, aren't ya?" Renji stood quiet with a small smile on his lips. "So-what's it gonna be, huh, Renji?" said boy said nothing getting on Rukia's last nerve. "Are you challenging me Abarai?"

"Would you accept?" he challenged.

Rukia opened her mouth to retort but then closed it and gritted out. "I never decline a challenge." She said getting up into Renji's face.

"Is that so?" Renji drawled out also leaning down a bit and getting into her face.

"That's right." Rukia said smirking.

"Well then-" Renji trailed off.

The sound of metal clashing against each other was heard for both him and Rukia had reached for their swords and were pressing against each other trying to overpower the other, the sound was ear splitting. Then both of them realized that they'd rather be pummeling each other to the ground so their swords gave one final grinding sound before separating and each one of them took a long jump backwards. They stood on opposite sides and both of them quickly re-sheathed their swords.

"You ready?" Renji nodded over to Rukia while he unbuckled his sword belt and tossed Zabimaru to his right.

Rukia scoffed and then grinned. "You bet." She quickly took off her sword belt and removed her captain's haori as both she and Renji flew at each other simultaneously.

In a flash Rukia and Renji were fighting each other hand to hand. The shinigami recruits that had been currently practice fighting each other, had stopped and stared at the battle in front of them as well as the teenagers. Even though the fighting was a slight blur, the watchers could tell that there were kicks, punches, and cursing involved in the brawl. While Rukia and Renji fought they would briefly stop to catch their breaths.

"You've been practicing-haven't you?" Rukia panted.

"Tch. You've just been lazy."

Rukia fist was outstretched a mere inch from Renji's face but he had managed to block the attack with his hand and so, he held her fist in his palm tightly. Rukia grimaced slightly when Renji squeezed her hand. She quickly wiggled her fist out of Renji's palm and they began to fight again. A couple of short minutes passed and they stopped once again. This time Rukia had her right leg raised up into the air in a high kicking motion above Renji's head which he was blocking with his left forearm and he was panting slightly. Rukia smirked before turning to the side a bit, and kicked her left leg in air so now her whole body was off the ground and she was planning to do a twirl in midair before kicking Renji in the gut with both of her feet. But Renji had suddenly caught both her feet in the palm of his hands, as her eyes widened in surprise.

The split second Rukia was suspended in the air Renji stated. "I know your moves-"he paused and added slight pressure to her feet to emphasize his point. "Rukia."

Rukia looked at Renji as she grunted in disbelief and time speed up again when he slammed her back onto the ground making her gasp out in pain. Rukia leaned on her elbows and raised her head, she was gritting her teeth and had one eye closed while the other was open. Renji quickly shunpoed to her and like a cop he made her lay on her stomach before picking her up with his left arm on the base of her neck having Rukia on a choke hold, while his right hand held both of her wrists behind her back. Rukia grunted and scrunched her face up a bit in discomfort.

Renji took the chance to whisper in Rukia's ear. "It's over." He said mockingly with a small smile on his lips.

Rukia scoffed and then smirked. "No-Not-not yet." She choked out.

"Huh?" Renji blinked. _What is she talking about?_ He thought for he was now more than confused at Rukia's response.

"Hhm." Rukia huffed before head butting into Renji's unsuspecting head.

"Guh." Renji grunted out in pain. His head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer and so he let go of the man hold he had over Rukia's neck and his grip loosened considerably on her wrists. To her advantage she got out of Renji's grasp while he was busy stumbling backwards dizzily, she then looked at him and quickly kicked him in his gut sending him flying into a nearby tree. Renji slid to the ground lightheaded so he was barely able to see when Rukia had stopped staring at him with a smug smile and had shunpoed over to him. He hazily looked up to see her standing over him as she placed a sandaled foot on the base of his neck, and crossed her arms as she grinned triumphantly like a two year when their macaroni picture was hanged up on the wall for everyone to see.

"I win." She said and to make her point Rukia added slight pressure to Renji's neck.

Said boy blinked and removed his hands from under Rukia's sandal and held them up in a; _your right I'm wrong _fashion. "Alright, alight. I give. You win Rukia." Renji smiled at her defeated and she laughed removing her foot from his neck. Rukia then bended a bit and offered a hand to Renji who took it and pulled himself up. The two shinigami's stared at each other for a bit before they laughed and playfully punched each other in the arm.

"Wow! Kuchiki-sama. Kakkoii!" Megumi, a shinigami recruit squealed. As the rest of the other shinigami recruits murmured in appreciation.

"Well, since you guys decided to slack off and watch the show I think, it's about time to get back to work don't you think?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-ha-hai. Kuchiki-taicho." The recruits stuttered nervously making Rukia chuckle before she ordered out. "Good. Now move out." The recruits followed out her order and continued to practice battle each other. Seeing their captain fight like that gave them a feel of renewed strength. Rukia once again quietly watched her subordinates until Renji cleared his throat. She glanced at him and signaled with his chin to the group of shell shocked teenagers.

Rukia stared blankly at them. "Oh. Right." She and Renji quickly shunpoed to their discarded things. Renji scooped up Zabimaru and quickly redid his sword belt and strapped his sword onto his waist. Meanwhile, Rukia had placed Sode no Shirayuki under her arm while she swung her captain's haori over her shoulder, as Renji shunpoed next to her and together they walked over to their old comrades.

"Wow." Was all that Uryu could manage to say at the moment.

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun." Orihime said in amazement.

"Whoa." Sado breathed out.

"Rukia, Renji you guys-" Ichigo was short on words.

"What's wrong?" Rukia smirked as she plopped down on the grass and Renji sat next to her on her right side. Her body was slanted so that she could watch her recruits but could also be facing her old friends.

"It's just that out of all the years we've known you guys we have never seen, or knew for that matter, that you guys could fight like that." Ichigo spoke for all of his friends. Said shinigamis' scoffed. Rukia looked down at her sword that was lying on her lap and in one fluid motion she got her sword and stabbed it onto the ground making it stand straight up and then she hung her haori over it.

"It's called the Shinigami Academy." She explained and Renji smiled. Rukia looked over at her recruits before glancing back at the teens who nodded, urging her to go on and she looked back at her recruits. "You see in soul society there's this thing called the Shinigami Academy Institute or better known as the S.A.I. for short. It's where all the basic training starts. It's also the place where it is decided what is your special skill and what level you're on. According to that of your specialty, you then are placed into a squad that goes with your skill. Of course you'll only be placed into a squad after you graduate. "Rukia paused. "It's quite simple actually. If you're good at hand to hand combat then you go to the 2nd division with Soi Fong. If you specialize in healing like abilities then you go to the 4th division with Unohana. Swordsmanship, 11th division with Kenpachi. Scientific profession?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow. "12th division with Kurotsuchi. If your specialty is with Kido then you go to the 13th division with Ukitake-taicho. And so on. Once in a division you are put to the test amongst the others to see which level you're in and where you will stand as a seated or not seated officer. Your basic abilities will sharpen for the sake of competing against others, trust us we know." She and Renji chuckled. "Just think of it as additional training after the S.A.I." Rukia glanced over at her recruits and stood up. "Oi! 20 minutes are up you get five. So rest up." She called out with her hands lightly resting on her hips.

The shinigami recruits stopped wrestling each other and turned to face their captain as they panted out in unison. "Hah-Kuchiki-taicho…" All of them were tired and so most of them threw themselves onto the cool grass while other recruits gently sat on the grass and tried to catch their breaths.

Rukia nodded once and sat back down. She glanced back at her friends. "Are there any questions?" she asked with a slightly raised left eyebrow.

"I know that when you were here yesterday Kuchiki-san you explained why you were _wearing _a captain's haori. But, you never actually finished explaining on how you got there." Orihime was the one to ask Rukia.

"Oh yeah huh? Oh well where was I anyway?" she asked as she paused and tried to concentrate. "Gah damn it! I can't remember. I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing, that I can't even remember my own story. Can you refresh my memory?" Rukia asked with an apologetic expression.

"Sure Kuchiki-san. You were at the part about how no one knew about your bankai except for Abarai-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san and Rangiku-san. And how, just because-and that's where you stopped." Uryu said nonchalantly as he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and they shined. The whole group of teens looked at Uryu with a –O.o woah-expression. "What?" he sighed annoyed. "So I have a great memory."

"It doesn't matter if you have a great memory or whatever. The thing that scares me is that you actually remembered all of what Rukia said. Down to the little details." Ichigo scoffed and smirked. "It just proves how much attention you were paying to a _shinigami._" He teased.

"Shut it, Kurosaki."

"Well I don't mind that Ishida actually paid attention to my story. Thanks, oh wait up." Rukia smiled and quickly looked over to her recruits. "Alright, break time is up. Back to work."

There were a few groans but the shinigami responded anyways. "Yes sir." Before getting up once again and resuming their battles against one another. Rukia put her timer back into her Shihakusho, as a coach to the recruits she had to be prepared and timing was not an exception.

"Okay, so- yeah now I remember. Um so-uh right no one knew about my bankai." Rukia locked her fingers together and stretched her arms over her head briefly and then brought her hands down to crack her knuckles. "With all the training I had gone through nonstop, it gave me tons of fighting experience and strength. With all of that extra reiatsu it helped me achieve my bankai it's pretty cool actually. Oh yeah so even though no one knew that I had achieved bankai, it was obvious that my reiatsu had grown by a lot. People started to talk and it reached to Yamamoto that I had achieved bankai and was at a captain's level." Rukia sighed. "How the hell was I supposed to know that the new stupid central 46 was watching me. And so I was called in to meet with Yamamoto and, he offered me a captain's position." Rukia made a face remembering how close she was to becoming a captain and shuttered. _It's enough with just watching Toshiro and his stress. _She thought.

"And then Kuchiki-san? What happened then?" Orihime asked intrigued by Rukia's story. The others' nodded for her to continue.

"Well-I-I rejected the position of a captain. Yamamoto of course got greatly offended and pissed off at me he apparently took it as a great insult. He demanded an explanation. So I told him that the reason I couldn't accept the position as a captain was because that even if I had the strength as a captain I didn't have the attitude and great responsibility fit for a captain." Rukia laughed suddenly. "That's when Renji got busted and was also brought down to meet with Yamamoto."

"And then what, Rukia?" Renji asked laughing at the past incident."

She chuckled. "After countless hours of trying to bribe Yamamoto that we both weren't ready to handle a captain's position yet and that we should just see how it goes the old man finally gave in. But not before he called Ukitake-taicho forward and requesting him to give me the lieutenants seat. _Sheesh_ I mean for Yamamoto if I was to escape a captain's rank then the worst he could punish me with was to move me up to a lieutenant's rank. Too bad Renji wasn't punished." Rukia frowned.

"How could Yamamoto punish me when I was already in a lieutenant's rank?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that! What pisses me off is that Ikkaku didn't even get caught. Lucky bastard." Rukia growled. "I guess that proves how magical his lucky dance really is." She, Renji, and Ichigo laughed for they had all been a witness to Ikkaku's lucky dance. After calming down Rukia smiled and continued. "Though Ukitake-taicho seemed awfully pleased that he had finally found someone good enough to be his new lieutenant. I could tell that the whole time I was rejecting the captain's position he was hoping that Yamamoto would ask me to become his new lieutenant. If the old man hadn't offered me the position of a lieutenant Ukitake-taicho would sure as hell would of. As for my brother, as much as he disliked the idea of me becoming a lieutenant he was proud and even if he would have wanted, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, this time. Or, so he said to me." Rukia shrugged. "And thus concludes the story of how I became a lieutenant slash part time substitute captain, one way or the other." Rukia grinned standing up and looked over to her recruits. "Alright, alright, alright. I think that's enough training for today. At least for you guys anyways." _Just wait till you guys go on your first test with Ukitake-taicho. Sure he may be old but man, was he one hell of a mentor when he got right down to it. Thanks to him I'm still learning new skills. _Rukia smiled inwardly.

"But Kuchiki-taicho, what about the dummy hollow lesson?" Said Jun; a shinigami recruit who was the elder twin of Megumi, he had brown hair and slightly darker redish-purple eyes. As he said this the rest of his teammates tensed up.

Rukia chuckled at their reaction. "It's alright Jun, you guys know how to fight, if even a little on hand to hand combat and that's enough to defeat a hollow. Besides you kids, look pretty beat up which I hope, is a sign of your commitment and effort to the training. Right?" Rukia lifted her eyebrows expectantly.

"Hai!" They responded in unison.

Rukia grinned. "I thought so. Now, let's get back to Soul Society."

"Yes sir!" The shinigami then sighed glad that their training was over for today, at least.

"Kaito, you know what to do." She stated as said shinigami prepared to open the spirit gate that would take them all back to Soul Society. Rukia turned back to her friends and picked up her things. Slipping on her captain's haori back on and re-buckling her sword belt so that Sode No Shirayuki rested on her left hip.

"Kuchiki-taicho it's finished, we're going through now."

"Got it. Go on ahead, I'll be there shortly." Rukia yelled over her shoulder to Kaito; who nodded. Slowly one by one each of the shinigami recruits entered the spirit gate. "Well, I gotta go-again." She smiled. "And like I said yesterday, we're going to be training here tomorrow so you guys are free to come and watch if you'd like. See ya guys." Rukia said as she shunpoed towards the spirit gate as Renji also said a quick _laters_ and shunpoed behind her.

"Chotto matte!" Ichigo suddenly yelled out to the two shinigamis'.

"What, is it?" Rukia asked.

"What's the real reason that both of you guys rejected the captain's rank?"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other for a bit and both broke out into a grin "More paper work!" They both yelled out in unison and chuckled as they went through the spirit gate; that closed right after them. Ichigo smiled _She's still as lazy as ever when it comes to filing. _Ichigo turned around to his friends and they began walking towards their homes'.


	5. Ditching

Byakuyabo= literally means Byakuya kid (a.k.a Yoruichi's nickname for Byakuya)

Damare= shut up

Yamero Kudasai= please stop

Disclaimer: I wish I was in Japan to watch the new bleach movie and knew how to speak and write Japanese….. Oh yeah I don't own bleach.

Um 'member that thing I said about Rukia turning into a she wolf? If you do then cool. Cus it kinda plays a part in the story. Long story, short. Rukia's bankai also gave her 5 stages of transforming into a she wolf. Just like Yoruichi except with 4 more levels' and it's a white wolf not a black cat.

Also either you like how I dress up these characters or you can just go to Google and look up the new Bleach movie 4: Hell Chapter poster or whatever it is, and transfer those images into the story while you read it. You know when there all dressed and stuff?

On another note. Gah what have I done! Yeah just keep reading.

Oh yeah I'm changing my user name to DarkMoonlightStream just like my email. Just a heads up. That's why my signature is now like that.

DM~

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 4

**Ditching**

"Oi! Inoue Hurry up!" Yelled an orange haired teenager as he pounded on said girl's door.

The four friends had all agreed to meet each other in the clearing once again to watch Rukia train her subordinates.

"I'm coming Ichigo-kun!" Orihime said opening the door.

Ichigo had been looking to the side and when he finally looked down at her she was wearing; a light blue skirt down to her knees and a light yellow shirt making him smile. Orihime took the chance to jump up at Ichigo and kissed him full on the lips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "In-oue-were-go-ing-to-be-late." He managed to mumble through the kiss. He gently removed Orihime's arms from his neck and looked down at her.

"Ichigo-kun why do you still call me by my last name? I thought that you had gotten over that when we, you know became boyfriend and girlfriend." Orihime said blushing as she looked up at Ichigo shyly.

"Uh-yeah sorry about that Or-Ori-" Ichigo sighed briefly. "Orihime-chan." He forced a smile and she smiled cheerfully not noticing his effort as she took his hand locking her apartment door behind her and walked toward the clearing. It was true; Ichigo and Orihime were dating now. But it had only been recently that the orange haired teen had started calling his girlfriend Orihime, by her last name again when Rukia had returned.

When Ichigo and Orihime had reached the clearing Uryu and Sado were already there.

"Ohayou! Ishida-kun, Sado-kun!" Orihime greeted out happily as she waved a hand in the air. Ichigo simply nodded in acknowledgement to his friends.

"Inoue-san." Uryu addressed politely. As for Sado he greeted out silently like always. "Oi Kurosaki, what time is it?" Uryu suddenly asked.

"Nani? It's 10 with 6 why?" Ichigo responded looking at his black wrist watch.

"It's just that Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san are usually here by now." Uryu explained.

As the Quincy explained his sudden question a spirit gate then appeared above them and Renji came out. "Yo." He greeted as he landed in front of them.

"Hi Abarai-kun." Orihime said smiling politely.

"Renji where's Rukia and the other shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

He Scoffed. "Hang on will ya?" Renji said slightly annoyed at Ichigo's impatientness but then stopped. "Wait. Rukia's not here yet?" There was a universal groan from the teenagers as Ichigo shouted out a no. "Huh. That's weird." Renji said unfazed and began to ponder about the situation along with the rest of the group.

A couple of minutes had passed, it now being 10:15 and Rukia had still not showed up. But after another few minutes later, another spirit gate popped up above them and as it opened the sky began to shake briefly, but then stopping as soon as it had started announcing a certain raven haired shinigami's arrival. She jumped out the spirit gate as it closed behind her and landed a couple of inches away from Renji and the others. Rukia was bended over and she was panting, her hands were on her knees to support her weight as Renji walked over to her.

"Oi! You idiot what took you so damn long? I thought that as a substitute captain you're supposed to be on ti-" One of Rukia's hands had left her knee and shot up to get a death grip on Renji's shihakusho, interrupting him. She dragged him down to bring him at her level and raised her head.

"What did you just call me?" Rukia threatened as she narrowed her eyes.

"Guh-Uh-Nu-Nothing?" Renji stuttered and laughed nervously. Rukia let go off Renji's shihakusho and stood up. She exhaled annoyed as she had finally caught her breath and scowled lightly. "That's what I thought you said."

"Kuchiki-san. What happened to your recruits?" Sado asked quietly.

Rukia froze for a moment. "…..Tch." She scoffed. "Damn Yamamoto took them. Apparently he and the stupid central 46 wanted to see how much I've taught them so far." She finished angrily.

"Then shouldn't you be over there to see if Yamamoto needs anything. Or what he thinks about your leadership skills?" Renji stated with a raised eyebrow as he fixed his rumpled shihakusho.

"Lies!" Rukia yelled. "The fools. The stupid meddling central 46 has been messing with Yamamoto's head lately. So those bast-"

Renji cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Rukia. "You know this is rated for kids' right?"

"What? No it isn't you boke! It's rated T so I can say whatever the hell I want!" She argued.

"Kuchiki-san you're getting away from the story line." Uryu intervened.

"Right." The amethyst eyed shinigami grit her teeth. Both she and Renji sighed before regaining their composure. Rukia cleared her throat. "Where was I? Oh yeah so those _bastards_-"She emphasized and Renji rolled his eyes. "-messed with Yamamoto's head and convinced him to kick me out of the observing facilities. Because I might help my recruits cheat, how is that even possible?" Rukia yelled angrily as she crossed her arms and frowned like a mad 3 year old. "Even if I did want to help my recruits cheat there's no way I could without getting caught."

"So then what do we do now?" Renji asked.

Her face lit up. "Well since I'm not wanted in the observing grounds…" Rukia said thoughtfully. "Then that means that-" She paused. "-YES, it means we get the day off!" Rukia said as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"_We? _" Renji repeated. "No way Rukia. Your brother would kill me if we ditch out on our duties-again."

"Oh come on Renji." She encouraged. "It'll be just like the old times, remember? What do you say?" Rukia looked up at him hopefully biting on her lower lip.

"Uh-I guess since you're not wanted near your recruits at the observing grounds, then staying here in the Realm of the living is a must." Renji smiled at this point. "And your brother does want me to look after you." He glanced down at Rukia. "Alright let's go for it!" Renji said finally giving into Rukia's crazy plan of escape.

"Yoshi!" Rukia said excitedly making a fist. "So how 'bout it guys? Will you tour us through Karakura's fun spots?"

The group of teenagers looked thoughtful.

"Well I'm up for it." Sado said quietly.

"Yeah I'll go." Uryu agreed.

"Yay! Me too!" Orihime chirped excitedly.

Rukia and Renji looked over to the silent Ichigo expectantly. He was too busy with deeply thinking about the fact that Rukia and Renji used to ditch-together.

"Oi!" Rukia yelled out to him. He hadn't noticed that she had shunpoed over to him and was now standing in front of him. That was until he felt a sharp pang on the side of his head.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem Rukia?" Ichigo yelped out rubbing his sore spot and scowling.

"Tawake!" Rukia growled also scowling lightly. She crossed her arms. "I asked you a question."

"Oh. Sure." Ichigo smiled down at her. Rukia stopped scowling and uncrossed her arms as she smiled back up at him.

"Good." She said quietly and then shunpoed back to Renji and looked at her friends with shining eyes. "So where to?"

The 4 teens looked at each other and grinned.

"This is going to be so fun!" Orihime exclaimed tugging on Ichigo's shirt. The group of 6 was currently heading over to Urahara's shoten to pick up Rukia's and Renji's gigais'.

"Hey Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Huh?" Said shinigami grunted out.

"Why is it that everything multiplies in fun when you break the rules?"

Renji thought about this and suddenly chuckled. "I don't know. It just is." Rukia laughed lightly at his response.

The 2 shinigami were walking ahead of the group side by side. The raven haired shinigami shunpoed away when she saw the silhouette of Urahara's shop; to its front door.

Inside the Shop.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were all lying back taking a break from their work. A barley audible knock was in the background. They were sitting around a table, sipping tea in peaceful silence. Then about a few minutes later, loud knocking along with muffled shouting was heard.

"Oi! Urahara I know you're in there! Open up damn it!" At that point everyone inside the shop spit their tea out with wide eyes.

"Was that?" Urahara asked aloud wiping his mouth.

"Don't just sit there Kisuke! Hurry up and open the door to see who it really is." Yoruichi yelled at him for his slowness. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta nodded their heads in agreement. Urahara slowly got up and walked towards the door.

It had been well over 10 minutes that the group of teenagers arrived to the front of the shop and it was getting on Rukia's last nerve. She was shouting and banging on the door as hard as she could, even if it meant kicking at the door too.

"Maybe he left." Sado suggested.

"Oh believe me they're in there all right." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. _I wonder what's taking them so long. I mean seriously I'm I the only one who feels their reiatsu inside? _Uryu looked around only to see a certain raven haired shinigami kicking at the door, and sighed. _Apparently I am._

Ichigo was ready to go over with Rukia and proceed to help her calm down but decided against it since Renji was already there by her side and Orihime was clinging onto him.

"Hey come on open up already! Urahara damn it!" Rukia had been yelling for what seemed like endless hours to her which was actually about 15 minutes. She was fed up and so her right hand was dangerously close to her sword. "If you don't open the door then I'll make it come dow-Gah!" Rukia yelped as the shop keeper opened the door.

"So I was right." Urahara said grinning. "All of you guys owe me money!" He yelled over his shoulder only to hear groans and cussings' of defeat in response. The shop keeper snickered and turned to a blank face Rukia. "Rukia-chan!" He exclaimed in his sing song voice.

_He was conducting a bet all this time? Meanwhile I was out here screaming like a crazy person. Oh crap I should really learn how to control my anger. I'll need to take some lessons' from my brother when I return to Soul Society. _The amethyst eyed shinigami thought absentminded.

"Hey Urahara. Long time no see." Renji said smirking since Rukia was still spaced out.

"Oh Renji-kun you're here too! It's just like the old times!" Urahara said happily. "Come in, come in." He encouraged waving a hand to them.

The group of teens did as they were told. Once inside Rukia was about to greet when a foot came flying at her and she instinctively dodged it.

"Tch. Is that anyway to greet someone-Yoruichi?" The raven haired shinigami straightened up.

"Probably not. But nice dodge-for a pup." She smirked.

"Uh. When are you gonna let that go?" Rukia groaned.

"Never!" Yoruichi grinned like a little girl and crossed her arms.

"Thanks to you, my brother got paranoid." Rukia yelled pointing an accusing finger at Yoruichi who just laughed.

"Poor Byakuyabo." She chuckled.

"Damare!" Rukia yelled angrily.

As she continued to have a verbal war with Yoruichi, Renji sighed. "Urahara we were wondering if you still had our gigais'?"

"Always the moocher, huh?" Jinta smirked as Renji gave him a death glare.

"Yes I still do actually! Jinta, Ururu can you two please go ahead and get Renji-kun's and Rukia-chan's gigais' from the back room?" Urahara said as though nothing had just happened.

"Yes Kisuke-san." Ururu said as she and Jinta left to retreat the gigais'

Urahara nodded and then he lowered his voice and whispered to the red headed shinigami. "Though your gigai will need a quick update and of course Rukia-chan's gigai will need some new modifications if you know what I mean." Urahara tilted his hat up and winked at the confused shinigami. He then looked over to Rukia and Renji followed his gaze. Renji quickly realized what the shop keeper was talking about and he blushed scarlet. Rukia's soul had developed more over the few years and so her old gigai would need body related to modifications'. All the while the amethyst eyed shinigami was still verbally abusing a laughing Yoruichi.

"Damn you! Why is it that whenever I actually try to get along with you, you go off and tease me. Ruining all my hard work!" Rukia yelled annoyed.

"Aww so you want to be my friend?" Yoruichi teased again.

"Ahhh! I give up! I don't know why I even try when the result is always the same." Rukia face palmed herself with both of her hands.

"Looks like you matured in form but definitely not in your attitude."

"Guh." Rukia lifted her face from her hands' and grunted taken aback. "What the hell does my physique have to do with this? Leave my figure out of it!" She yelled blushing slightly.

"Mattaku. You're just like your brother." Yoruichi smiled.

"I'am not!" Rukia retorted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The group of teenagers' were all sitting down around a table as they listened to Rukia's yells of protest behind a door. It had only been a wait of 20 minutes while Urahara had re-modified both Renji's and Rukia's gigai as quickly and carefully as possible. Now it had been over 6 minutes that Rukia had went to try on her new gigai, that Yoruichi had gladly offered to help her put on. Without Rukia's knowledge of course.

_Flashback_

"Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked steeping out of a small room.

"Yeah?"

"Go on and try your new gigai." Rukia stood up as Urahara handed her, her gigai. She proceed to slip on her new gigai but was quickly stopped by the shop owner. "No I mean inside there." Urahara pointed to another room.

"What, why? Can't I just place it on like Renji's gigai and any other normal artificial body?"

"Nope. You have to go put it on in that room." Rukia lifted an eyebrow. "Once you put it on, it will adapt to your soul form. Afterwards you can just slip it on like back then." _Unlike Renji-kun's gigai yours needed to be fixed a lot more in body structure. Of course Renji-kun's gigai also needed to be fixed, but Rukia-chan's gigai is more-complex. So that's why Renji-kun could easily slip on his gigai while Rukia-chan has to go and put on her gigai specifically in that room. With someone's help. _Urahara thought and nodded at his logic his hand on his chin.

"Okay then." Rukia got her gigai and carried it with her to a nearby room. Though she had not noticed that Urahara had nodded to Yoruichi and she had gotten up as well. "What do you think you're doing?" The raven haired shinigami stopped and asked over her shoulder as soon as she felt someone behind her.

"Following you." Yoruichi stated bluntly.

"What are you a stalker, now?"

She chuckled. "No I'm going to help you put on your gigai."

"I don't need your help I can do it by myself." Rukia protested.

"No you can't." Yoruichi shook her head softly. "I coming in with you."

"What! No get out! Yoruichi!" Rukia yelled as the older woman pushed her into the room and locked the door behind her.

_End Flashback_

The two women were still currently inside trying to put on Rukia's gigai while the group of 5 teenagers was blushing scarlet.

"Yoruichi please-Ah please don't touch me-" Rukia pleaded and there was a pause. "Stop touching me! Ah yamero kudasai!" Rukia yelled but then she suddenly whimpered. "Omai-Gah! You can't touch there!" She protested.

"Ehh? You're-"Yoruichi paused. "You're ticklish aren't you?" She teased, a grin plastered on her lips.

"N-No! Psh. As if!" Rukia quickly tried to defend herself. Yoruichi smiled placing her hands on her hips, with her head slightly tilted to the side, staring the amethyst eyed shinigami down. In a-_Do you really expect me to believe that?-_fashion. "Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it! It's creeping me out." Rukia stated as she frowned.

Inside the room Yoruichi pounced on her who gasped in surprise. The shunpo goddess then began to tickle Rukia. Who in response cracked up and fell on the floor with an audible thud that was heard through the wooden door to the group of teenagers who were now listening attentively still blushing. Rukia's muffed laughter was also heard. Ichigo was nervously biting on his lower lip and his hands were gripping at his jean covered knees. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was oh so ready to just bolt over to the wooden door, open it up, and pry Yoruichi off of Rukia so that he could tackle her himself instead. Then when all hope and resistance seemed lost there was a sound at the other side of the door. It was the sound of helplessly trying to open said sliding wooden door. It suddenly opened and Rukia came out quickly shutting the door behind her. She turned around panting but still keeping the door shut and locked behind her with her right hand as her left hand rested on her stomach as she gasped for air.

"'-"Rukia said rapidly as possible and took a breath. "But we gotta go-now! I can't keep this door closed forever you know!" She panicked. Said door began to wiggle, damn she spoke to soon. The handle of the door wiggled out of Rukia's grasp and she turned around to face an already standing, hands on hips, smirking Yoruichi.

"Gah Get away from me!" Rukia yelled to the older woman who was slightly crouched ready to pounce on her like a cat. "Alright that's it!" Rukia yelled trying to take a stand on her dignity. "Yoruichi stop harassing me!" She yelled scowling. Yoruichi kept her pouncing stance as she laughed and unbuckled her belt, proceeding to turn into a cat. Rukia's eyes widened and she stuttered. "D-d-d-don't do it. Damn it leave me alone. Please?" The raven haired shinigami asked nervously as she backed away with her hands held up high in front of her.

At this point everybody's eyes were on the two women. Yoruichi quickly turned into her cat form and pounced on a terrified wide eyed Rukia. Who went to the floor with a grunt and a loud thud. Rukia wearily lifted herself on her elbows as she grumbled angrily. When she looked up all she was able to see were the big yellow eyes of a certain cat. Yoruichi was on top of her. Rukia's own eyes widened again and her breath got caught in her throat. Rukia's big surprised amethyst eyes' changed briefly into a golden color before quickly switching back to her original color, like a glitch. Her eyes then narrowed slightly and she growled deeply at the cat in front of her. Before anything else could happen Urahara stood up and walked over to them. He quickly scooped up Yoruichi into his arms which Rukia's eyes followed and she snarled at him.

"Now, now Yoruichi. We wouldn't want history to repeat itself now would we?" Urahara asked calmly and said cat only purred in response still eyeing the shinigami below them.

Rukia was steadied off the floor by Renji. Once she was sitting; cross legged Rukia closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. A brief moment later she sighed and opened them up again.

Seeming like her normal self Ururu took the chance to ask her. "Um-Kuchiki-san do you like the wardrobe I picked out for you?"

"Huh?" The amethyst eyed teen looked down at herself. "Oh yeah, very nicely done Ururu. You seem to have a great fashion sense." She said smiling softly.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Ururu said happily as she quietly beamed in her success.

The raven haired shinigami was dressed with red and white high top converse, had on skinny light blue distressed denim jeans and had a black off the shoulders' shirt with a red wife beater underneath. The outfit looked very cool and had a punk edge to it.

"Hey Urahara can we go now? I mean the damn gigai seems fine to me." Rukia asked scowling lightly once again.

"Oh yes Kuchiki-san! Now all of you go, go to wherever it was you were heading to. Go on and have fun." The shopkeeper said happily.

Rukia smiled thanking him quietly with a grateful look in her eyes. As Renji said. "Thanks for the gigais' Urahara."

"You're welcome, both of you." Urahara said waving.

With that the teenagers bid farewell and exited the shop. Once the door closed Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta all sat back down around the table sipping tea like they had been doing before with the exception of Yoruichi in cat form and hanging over Urahara's shoulder.

"Boy did you see the way Kurosaki-kun kept on eyeing Rukia-chan?" The shopkeeper said with a big smile.

"Did I? Did I ever. Of course! I mean I think everyone here saw it." Yoruichi said and the residents of the shop nodded in agreement. "I mean it's like he was harassing her with his eyes. Man Ichigo needs to speak up about that with either Inoue or Kuchiki."

"Why do I have the feeling that someone's going to end up getting hurt?" Urahara wondered aloud.

"Because someone will." Yoruichi said sighing and Urahara nodded solemnly.


	6. The Joy of Breaking the Rules

Super Sorry for the late ass update! I've been grounded so, yeah. Anyways, you guys should listen to Coheed and Cambria-Welcome home instrumental or a cool guitar song in a part of the story. Don't want to spoil it but you'll know when to listen to the song. Also I asked my friend to give me a song for Orihime to like and she picked Cascada-Everytime we Touch. I don't know she's retro. Enjoy the story. Longest chapter so far so please read and review!

DM~

Disclaimer: Still working on owning Bleach.

Dare= who

Douka shita no= what's wrong

Sou Desu= that's right

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 5

**The Joy of Breaking the Rules and the Consequences**

"Ha ha Renji, either you just suck really bad at these games or your going easy on me." Said Rukia smugly, to her red headed friend after beating him to the ground at an arcade game.

Yes, the gang of teenagers had decided to first start off with some arcade games, at least for the time being that is. Afterwards they would head off to the movies for a quick flick before finally going to Keigo's party at night. Rukia was currently kicking Renji's ass at a hit a clown in the face with a gun (which shot out rubber balls) to knock out as many of its teeth down, game. Meanwhile Uryu and Sado were battling each other at the Skee ball Xtreme lane. Where Sado had an upper hand over the Quincy. That left, poor Ichigo with Orihime; he was being dragged around to every stuffed animal crane game available. Said boy inattentively and quite easily won Orihime yet another stuffed animal.

"Alright Sado-kun I challenge you to-"Uryu paused and looked around for another arcade game. "-a Car Race." He finished. The Quincy had undoubtedly lost to Sado, at the Skee ball Xtreme lane game.

"That's it! I'm tired of always losing to you." Yelled Renji as Rukia laughed. The raven haired shinigami had just beaten Renji on the hit the clown in the face game. "Mattaku." He exasperated. "If it wasn't enough, I even lost to you in that stupid double crane game-"

"It's cute don't you think?" Rukia interrupted him, as she held up a rabbit plushy in her hands.

"No. I'm a guy; we don't find those things cute." This made Rukia frown lightly. Renji ignored her and continued. "Besides losing to you in that stupid game there was also the darts board, foose ball, basketball, car racing, pool, and the most humiliating one of all was that damn whack a mole!" Renji said angrily counting on his fingers. Rukia had stopped frowning and instead tried to muffle her laughter.

"Well Renji what do you want me to do? And shut up because bet you that if you were winning then you wouldn't be complaining."

Renji sighed defeated. "It's no use." His face suddenly lit up. "Ah. Rukia I challenge you to the Guitar Hero game." He smirked.

"You are so on." Rukia challenged back.

Around this point Sado had lost to Uryu in the car race game and both of them were currently looking for another arcade game. They passed by a small room and saw Rukia and Renji arguing… and a pool table. So both of them went inside the small room and set up their game as a certain red head kept yelling something about losing to Rukia at whack a mole. Thus, making Uryu and Sado snicker in amusement at Renji's current dilemma.

"Okay. It's my turn now, Inoue-"

"But Kurosaki-kun we still haven't played that one." Orihime interrupted Ichigo as she pointed towards a game.

"What? We've played every single crane game there is!" Ichigo complained.

"No we haven't." Orihime said in a small voice as she looked down.

He sighed. "Alright then. Tell me, which one did we miss?"

"We still haven't played the one with the teddy bears." Orihime pouted.

Ichigo's small, polite smile fell. "Eh?" He grunted taken aback. _There's still one left? What the hell! How many cranes does this place have anyway? _The orange haired teenager thought. "Ah, Inoue I don't think you can carry anymore stuffed animals."

"Don't worry about that Kurosaki-kun." She smiled up at him as he raised an eyebrow. "You'll carry them for me!"

"Huh! No. No way will I submit to that." Ichigo quickly disagreed.

"But Ichigo-kun!" Orihime whined but Ichigo ignored her as he desperately searched for another arcade game that did not involve cranes and stuffed animals.

After a while of walking around and searching, Ichigo spotted the rest of his friends in a separate game room. Some were arguing while the others were laughing as they played Pool. Ichigo quickly decided to drag Orihime inside the small game room with the others. Once inside he pulled her over past his pool playing friends and past Rukia and Renji who were smirking at each other. Ichigo took a second look at the pair, but instead just shook his head and continued to make his way towards a small basketball like court.

"Okay no more cranes. Let's just play um-basketball." He said getting some tokens out from his pocket.

"Demo-" Orihime protested but was interrupted by the sound of the basketball game starting since Ichigo had already inserted the token and was pushing a basketball to her hands. Orihime reluctantly started to play but kept missing. _Seriously basketball is not for me I'd rather be playing softball; or baseball. _She thought as she bit her lip in concentration.

Ichigo sighed softly and gently took the ball from her hands making baskets quickly and easily; he finished the game for her without breaking a sweat.

[Insert Cool Guitar Solo Here]

All of the 4 teens stopped what they were doing and looked over to Rukia and Renji; who were battling each other in Guitar Hero. The amethyst eyed girl was not missing a beat; meanwhile Renji was gritting his teeth in frustration from missing many more notes than her. Rukia looked like a pro playing the guitar with ease as Renji struggled. Her foot quickly tapped to the rhythm of the song, her hair swaying a bit from the sudden movements. The song contained cool riffs that a certain red head could not keep up with. At a point in the song there was another long riff that Renji could not keep up with as well, Rukia quickly glanced at him and grinned seeing that he was visibly having trouble. But for her, she kept up with it easily. Near the end of the song there was one last short riff and Rukia caught it and so did Renji, but very numb like. When the song ended Rukia took the guitar off her and placed it onto its holder. She looked at Renji as he was barley placing his guitar in its holder. When he turned around to face her and she saw his face Rukia laughed so hard she had to sit down on the floor, cross legged. One of her hands clutched her stomach while the other one pointed a slim index finger at Renji's face; it was full of disappointment and utter shock.

Rukia bit her lip as she managed to say. "See I told you Renji. We should have just played on the easy mode instead of going straight to expert mode." She chuckled. "You noob." Rukia teased him as he walked over to her.

Renji towered over her and looked down at her. "I can't believe it. You so kick my ass when it comes to arcade games." He said as he helped Rukia get up from the floor. Renji then grinned evilly getting an idea. "I'm surprised that you didn't get your usual stage fright." Said the red headed teen calmly, with a small smile plastered on his lips. He glanced at Rukia who was trying to pretend that nothing happened and was laughing nervously. Renji decided to take it up a notch and teased Rukia again. "Remember? _Stage fright_." He said slyly. Rukia stopped laughing and her eyes went slightly wide; she gulped lightly. "I bet you'd pass out if it was a singing game."

The raven haired shinigami blinked. "Wha-What do you mean stage fright?" She questioned.

"Scared are we?" He mocked.

"N-n-no." Rukia stuttered.

"Then I dare you to go play that Singing Idol Redemption game." Renji smirked.

"I-I don't have to listen to you." Rukia protested and Renji raised an eyebrow. "Besides-" She tried to reason, as she checked her pockets. "I ran out of the uh tokens." She grinned. _He-he. Now I don't have to go play that stupid game Renji suggested. _Rukia thought smugly.

"Well, we can always fix that." Renji grinned back.

"Huh?"

"Hey, do you guys have some extra tokens we can have?" Renji asked over his shoulder to the other teens.

They had all finished their arcade games and were now standing near the pair.

"Sorry, I'm out." Uryu said checking his pockets.

"Me too." Sado muttered.

"Here take these. Please. Just take them." Ichigo said quickly. He took all the tokens that he and Orihime had still not spend together and handed them over to Renji. They weren't a lot but still, there was no way that he was going to play another damn get a stuffed animal with a crane game.

"But Ichigo-kun mmphh-" Orihime was about to protest so Ichigo quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

Rukia was wide eyed. "Don't encourage him!" She yelled panicking. Rukia was too busy freaking out that she didn't notice how Ichigo and Orihime were being, so close. In the past Ichigo would have never even touched Orihime.

"What's wrong Rukia? You scared?" Renji mocked, as said girl glanced at him. He handed her the tokens with a smirk.

"You bastard. You are so going to pay for this." Rukia said through gritted teeth. "And I' am not scared. Tch. I'll do your stupid dare." She said angrily. Her hands fisted around the small tokens and she stomped toward the Singing Idol Redemption game; which was near the Guitar Hero game.

The teens watched as Rukia's obviously shaking hand inserted the necessary tokens into a slot. Renji stood near her leaning on a nearby wall. The rest of the group proceeded to be near the singing game so that they would be able to hear Rukia's voice as well.

"Alright, you dared me. So go on and pick a song." Rukia said coolly.

Renji walked up to the machine and scanned the list of songs. After a while he looked back at her with a blank expression. "I don't know any of those songs. And besides none of these is your style either."

She growled lightly. "I don't care what type of song it is you twit. Just pick a stupid song so I can get this over with already!"

"Oh! Then can I pick a song?" Orihime offered excitedly.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Renji shrugged and Rukia hissed at him irritated at his lack of commitment.

"Yoshi!" Orihime squealed. She walked up besides Rukia and quickly scanned the list of songs. Her eyes caught a particular tune. _Ah. I used to dedicate this song to Ichigo-kun back when we weren't dating._ She blushed lightly as her index finger tapped a song and she quickly stepped off the stage and skipped over to Ichigo.

Rukia grunted softly. "E-euro-euro dance? What the hell is that?"

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san, you can do it! It's just slower than most music." Orihime yelled to her. Leaned on Ichigo's shoulder afterwards.

A few seconds later, the song Every time we Touch by Cascada started to play and Rukia began to sing softly. As the song went on Rukia's voice got stronger and louder.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life."

During the brief instrumental break in the song, little arrows started to appear on the screen where the lyrics used to be; meaning Rukia had to dance.

"Gah! What the hell? I thought this was a singing game?" Rukia said loudly. She cursed as she danced and held the microphone in one of her hands tightly. She kept missing several steps; after all it was her first time using such a contraption. After a moment the lyrics appeared on the screen again and she sighed relieved.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life."

Another music break came on and Rukia groaned before dancing again. Ichigo, whose arm was being hugged by Orihime, kept looking at Rukia. Even though her back was turned to him, his eyes did not leave her form. Before Rukia started to sing again she glanced over at Renji smugly. The red headed shinigami was now leaning off the wall and was smiling softly at her.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last Need you by my side." Rukia sang the last part of the song with a small grin.

There was a roar of Woos' and Yeahs' coming from some random people who had stopped to listen to Rukia's voice. The raven haired shinigami turned around to face the audience and she bowed gracefully with a smile. As the crowd dispersed Rukia put the microphone, she was still holding into its holder.

She jumped off the stage and looked at Renji. "I win." She stated with a smirk.

"Wow Kuchiki-san." Uryu commented. He was impressed that a girl like Rukia could actually sing.

"Kuchiki you have a beautiful voice." Sado complimented quietly.

"Kuchiki-san I think that you sang even better than the original singer!" Orihime praised as she clasped her hands together in glee.

"Rukia. I didn't know that you could sing." Ichigo said looking at her deeply.

Rukia blushed lightly. "Well, thanks. All of you. It's just that I don't sing in public because I get-" She was about to explain but was interrupted by Renji.

"No Rukia. You so proved me wrong." He paused shaking his head. "You definitely don't have stage fright anymore." Renji said making Rukia smile.

After Rukia had proved Renji wrong on the whole stage fright thing, the group of teens was searching for a new game to play so that Rukia or anybody could spend the last of the tokens left.

_Hmmm. Where can we spend these last tokens?_ Rukia wondered. She walked backwards absentminded to get a better view of the arcade room when she bumped into something. "Ita." Rukia gritted out with the sudden impact.

"Oof. Hey, watch where you're going Rukia. You would've fallen if I hadn't caught you."

Rukia opened her eyes and felt someone's hands on her waist. She turned around to see Ichigo smiling down at her. _Ichigo? _Rukia exclaimed. She quickly turned away from him and avoided his gaze. She gritted her teeth as a silent debate went on in her mind. _Damn it. Why is he holding me? And why is my heart beating so fast? _She questioned._ Calm yourself Kuchiki. Gah! Why me? Wait. What the hell? What I'm thinking? It's just Ichigo. Get a hold of yourself already! _Rukia yelled to herself inwardly_. _A few seconds later she exhaled and turned to face Ichigo once more.

"Huh?" Said boy blinked at her. "You alright?" Ichigo asked, his expression concerned.

"Eh?" Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Uh, yes I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Your face is red." Ichigo stated bluntly.

Rukia's eyes widened and she quickly spun around. Her hands went up to her face and sure enough she was as hot as a furnace. _Oh no. What I'm I going to do? He's going to take it the wrong way! I was just startled by his sudden closeness. _Rukia bit her lip in deep concentration_. Yes, that's what it is! That's the only logical explanation for my racing heart and red face._ Rukia reasoned with herself, oblivious of the fact that Ichigo was still securely holding onto her and was standing closely behind her.

His spare hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder making Rukia face him. His hand moved down to her chin tilting it up a bit; though this made Rukia get, even redder. "You sure you're not getting sick?" Ichigo said resting his forehead on top of hers, his other hand still resting on her hip.

"Uh. Um-" Rukia gulped. _What happened? _She thought._ When the hell did Ichigo become so forward? Where's the blushing teen that couldn't even say the word kiss without getting a migraine?_

"Rukia! Ichigo! You guys!" Someone yelled.

The amethyst eyed girl quickly separated herself from Ichigo's grasp and looked away a light blush still on her cheeks. Ichigo was about to reach for Rukia again, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

"There you guys are! Whew! Man, I've been looking all over the place." Renji said relieved. The rest of the teens had appeared now, as well. Renji looked over at Rukia. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh?" She looked up startled. "Heh, I'm fine." Rukia cleared her throat and quickly composed herself out of her flustered state. "Hey, what's that?" She asked abruptly, pointing to a nearby table.

Ichigo scowled a bit. _Rukia's acting weird._ He thought; but then he just sighed letting it go. "It's just Air Hockey." He said smugly.

"Air Ho-ck-ey?" Rukia pronounced the word slowly. "Huh. Sounds like fun." She said as she glanced at Renji. "But I'm worn out. How 'bout you Renji? Still got enough energy to play one last game? Huh, still wanna play?"

"Dare?" Renji asked. "With you?" He inquired.

"Nah. Not me. I'm too tired." Rukia paused. "But, I was thinking-I don't know. That maybe you can play someone else. Like-Ichigo?" She asked. Rukia turned around to look at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Nani?" Ichigo looked over at her. _I think she's back to normal now. _He thought absentminded. "What are you getting at Rukia?" He asked.

"What? I just want to see who'd win in a game of Air Hockey." Rukia said innocently with a mischievous smile.

Ichigo exhaled. "Fine. Renji you up for a game?"

"Yeah. Alright I think I got this game all figured out." Renji said. While Rukia had been talking to Ichigo, Renji had walked over to the Air Hockey table. He was slightly crouched as he inspected the arcade game.

"What's to get? It's just Air Hockey."

"Shut up! I'm new at this." Renji retorted.

"Whatever." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia handed over the tokens to Ichigo their hands brushing lightly, and he inserted them into the slot. Ishida and Sado stood on either sides of the Air Hockey table, and watched as Ichigo and Renji got ready to play. As for Orihime, she had walked away from the group and had sat down on a nearby bench. Rukia being tired went over to sit down next to her. They both watched the other two teens play in comfortable silence.

"_Oh._" Orihime suddenly sighed.

Rukia gave her sideways glance before asking. "Douka shita no?"

"It's just that-" Orihime paused biting her lip. "Doesn't Ichigo-kun look hot when he's concentrating?"

"Ke." Rukia choked on her breath. "What? Inoue I have never heard you talk about Ichigo like that." The raven haired shinigami said disturbed.

"Oh Sou desu! You still don't know yet!" Orihime told her joyfully.

Rukia sighed and regained her composure. She turned slightly to give Orihime her full attention. "Know what?" She asked. Her hands idly wrapping around the edge of the bench she was sitting on.

Orihime took a deep breath. "Ichigo-kun and I are dating! We're now boyfriend and girlfriend, an item, a couple, together!" Orihime was so indulged in her own happiness that she didn't notice Rukia's expression. Her eyes went widened and her face looked mortified.

Rukia quickly composed herself and tried to ask while not letting her face contort in pain. "So-for how long have you guys been going out?" She asked quietly, her face emotionless. Rukia didn't look at Orihime; she knew that this was bound to happen, eventually. But, it still hurt like her chest had been ripped apart.

If Orihime had not been so happy and distracted to answer the question she would have been able to see the undeniable hurt that shone through Rukia's eyes. "Well its been-um-16 months now!" She squealed making the amethyst eyed girl flinch a bit.

Rukia's hands tightened their grip on the wooden bench as she spoke. "That's a year and 4 months right?"

"Yep! Almost two!" Orihime chirped.

"Almost. " Rukia muttered under her breath. _So, Ichigo waited around 8 months, almost a year till he finally got the guts to ask Inoue out? Huh._ She scoffed inwardly. "How did he ask you out?"

"Um-well-I-" Orihime hesitated; she was blushing. "It was actually me who asked Ichigo-kun out. Thanks to Tatsuki though, because she encouraged me."

"Ah." Rukia muttered weakly. _So it was actually Inoue who had asked Ichigo out._ But still, _either ways_ _he had still accepted Inoue's offer. Unless he, no. No-how could I even think that? They-love each other, right? That's why they're going out and if not then why be together in the first place? But then why did he get so worried about me? He thought I was actually getting sick. Then again, he was only caring for me as __**friend**__. Nothing else. Why do I care about it anyway? I'm a soul. Dead. And Ichigo's a human and living. But then why does it still hurt so much? _Rukia growled. _I hate these stupid-what are they called again? Emo-shi-uhns? That's it. Stupid human emotions! Damn this, damn it all! Jealousy and heartbreak. Sure, of course I feel these idiotic feelings-but, I will never let __**them **__see that. No way. Tch. I shouldn't even be feeling them in the first place! I'll just act like nothing's wrong, why should it be? _Rukia's slim fingers loosened their grip they had over on the wooden bench. It seemed to be cracking under the sheer pressure she was forcing on it. _Nothing at all. Everything is just fine._

She glanced over to Orihime who was still talking. Something about being jealous of Kuchiki-san because of her closeness with Ichigo-kun but it was all good now because she was with Ichigo-kun. Rukia pretended to listen to Orihime and nodded her head. She sighed silently and turned away from Orihime; she glanced up and caught a glimpse of Ichigo and Renji. They had just finished their Air Hockey game and by the looks of it Renji had won seeing as how he was grinning smugly with crossed arms while Sado and Uryu congratulated him for beating Ichigo at the Air Hockey game in his first try. Said orange haired teen was stubbornly crossing his arms and scowling at Renji like a mad 2 year old. Rukia gazed downwards and she smiled bitterly.


	7. Life's a Bitch

Sorry again for the late update! Um I've decided to spice up my writing a bit so prepare yourself for a bit of OCness, it's not a lot, but still. Anyway enjoy the IchiRukiness and please review!

DM~

* * *

Disclaimer: Nu-uh. I don't own Bleach. Nuff said.

* * *

Dame desu-No way

Tasukete-I'm saved

Maa ii deshou-It's okay

Mou ii desu-Forget it

Un-Yeah/Yup

Wakaru-I know

Daijobu-It's okay/Don't worry

Iiyo-Okay

Dame da-Not good

* * *

Shinigami's Fantasy

Chapter 6

**Life's a Bitch**

After the arcade, the group of teens made their way towards a nearby movie theater.

"I think we should watch a Romance movie!" Orihime was the first to blurt out as they walked.

"Bleh. Dame desu." Renji protested.

"….what's a romance movie?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow. There was a universal groan from the other teens making the raven haired girl frown.

"Inoue, I think we should watch-uh-" Ichigo paused. "Hey, what else is playing?"

"Well, Kurosaki there's that, Love is in your Eyes the sequel, to Full of Love. And then there's that old horror movie from Hollywood, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Uryu informed the group as he pushed up his glasses.

"Cool." Rukia drawled. "I vote for the awesome horror movie!" She grinned excitedly waving a hand in the air.

"I second that!" Ichigo said quickly. _I definitely need to sit next to Rukia in the movie theater._ He thought determinedly. What boy wouldn't like the girl he wants holding onto him for dear life while watching a horror movie?

"But that's scary!" Orihime whimpered suddenly.

Rukia blinked at the girl. _Was she serious? _"Inoue how can you say that when you've practically been through hell and back?"

"That's different. And this movie sounds scary, like it could happen to anyone on a daily basis." Orihime explained as she hugged Ichigo's arm.

Rukia looked away. "Well that's why you have Ichigo there." She muttered under her breath sourly.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Guh!" Rukia panicked and a light blush spread over her cheeks. _Did I say that out loud? Idiot! _She groaned inwardly. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _Rukia mentally slapped herself, before speaking up again. "Uh, what?"

"You said something." Ichigo looked at her questioningly.

"What? No I didn't!" Rukia yelled defensively.

"Yes, you did."

"I did not!" She stated.

"But I heard you say something." Ichigo smirked knowing that he was right.

Rukia had her mouth open ready to retort, when her cell phone began to beep. _Tasukete!_ _Thank god for the interruption. _She glanced down at her pocket her eyebrows rising slightly. _A hollow? No that can't be it. I would've felt it already. Hmm. _Rukia frowned confused as she got her cell phone out; she glanced at the caller id and her eyes widened. _Gah! What the hell? _She quickly received the call and brought the phone to her ear. "Uh. Hello?"

"Oh! Rukia-chan!"

"So it was-"

"Yes?"

"Urahara!"

"Correct, Rukia-chan! Now can you plea-"

"How the hell did you get my phone number?" Rukia interrupted.

"Well, I' am the one who made this phone so of course I know." Urahara said as a matter of fact. "Now can you please pass me over to Ishida-kun and Sado-kun, please?"

"Ishida and Sado?" Rukia looked up at said boys. "What for?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Rukia-chan curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Too bad for Yoruichi then." She said bluntly.

"Rukia-chan!" Urahara whined in his sing song voice making the raven haired shinigami cringe at the end of the other line.

"Owwww!" Rukia cried out as she held the phone away from her damaged ear. "Alright, alright. I'll pass you over. Jeez." She tossed her phone to a confused Uryu who luckily caught it, as she walked away to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk rubbing her numb ear with a scowl.

Sado walked over to Uryu as the Quincy placed the phone on speaker so that both of them would be able to hear. "Hello?"

"Finally! Okay, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun I need the two of you to stop wherever it is you were going to and head on over to my shop instead." Urahara instructed quickly.

"Huh? Why?" Uryu questioned.

"Because there's-" Urahara paused and there was a small commotion on the line. "Because there's work to be done." _Yes that's it! _The shopkeeper thought.

"Can the rest of-" Sado had started only to be quickly interrupted.

"Iie!" Urahara cleared his throat. "No. The others cannot come. It's a very special task that only you and Ishida-kun can handle. So hurry up and come on over here. Oh yeah before I forget, don't tell the others especially Rukia-chan. So make up an excuse." Urahara advised before he hastily hung up.

"Chotto matte!" Uryu only heard a dead line. He sighed and shut the phone.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded before facing the group once again.

"What did Urahara want?" Rukia asked looking up at them a hand still softly massaging her wounded ear.

This made Sado panic a little, for he was not good at hiding secrets.

Luckily, Uryu quickly intervened. "Nothing. It's just that there seems to be a problem and Urahara-san needs us to fix it." He finished smoothly.

"What type of problem?" Renji asked.

"We don't know he just said to come over." Uryu explained.

"Well then we'll come with you guys." Ichigo offered.

"Uh- No, Kurosaki. Urahara-san requested for Sado and I _personally_." Uryu smirked lightly.

"Huh? Oh, well, alright then." Ichigo said a tad bit confused.

"Hmmm. You know something's weird. I think I know what-" Rukia was beginning to comprehend the sudden situation so Sado swiftly jumped in.

"See you guys." He said; effectively throwing Rukia off track.

"Oh. Yes we should go now." Uryu said clearing his throat lightly.

"Good luck you two!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Sado replied quietly.

"We'll see you guys at Keigo's party then?" Uryu suggested turning away slightly.

"Yeah we'll meet over there." Ichigo responded.

"Ja ne." Uryu said as he waved over his shoulder. Sado grunted his goodbye and walked away from the group as well.

"Urahara-san is up to something isn't he?" Sado asked quietly.

Uryu glanced at Sado and sighed a bit before answering. "Of course he is. And, frankly I don't like the sound of it." He finished shaking his head softly.

Sado exhaled quietly as the two teens quickly proceed to make their way towards Urahara's shop. In the background the rest of the teenagers watched as their friends figures walked away and disappeared.

When the gang of four had made their way inside the theater they had all, excluding Orihime's opinion, quickly agreed to watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

_Flashback_

"Let's see…" Orihime said to herself softly. She looked up at the big letters displaying all the different tittles of the currently playing movies. "Hey you guys! How about we watch-" Orihime trailed off looking around. _Where's everybody else?_ "Kyaaa!" She suddenly cried. "What do you think you guys are doing!"

"Huh? What's wrong Inoue?" Rukia asked looking over her shoulder to check on the disturbed girl.

"Kuchiki-san stop him! Stop Ichigo-kun from buying those tickets!" Orihime panicked as she rushed to try and stop Ichigo but, was stopped be Rukia.

"Hold up Inoue! Where do you think you're going?" The amethyst eyed girl said blocking Orihime's way. She held her arms out, not letting the other girl pass.

"Well to stop Ichigo-kun of course!" She said as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"Sorry Inoue but, Ichigo already bought the tickets." Renji informed standing behind Rukia.

Said girl tilted her head back slightly to look up at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Rukia exhaled letting her arms drop with a smirk.

"Oi! I got the tickets so let's go find our-Whoa! Inoue what are you doing?" Ichigo said surprised.

Rukia and Renji quickly looked over to the spot where Orihime had been just a few seconds ago. _She's fast!_

"Ichigo-kun how could you do this to me? I told you that I didn't want to watch that movie!" Orihime cried burying her face in Ichigo's shirt.

The other two shinigami rolled their eyes a bit exasperated.

"I know you told me but…" Ichigo looked down at the scared girl hugging him trying to explain.

Orihime looked up at him, pools of water in her eyes. "But what?"

"But, I-" He sighed. "I want to watch this movie. Besides nothing bad is going to happen. It's just fiction."

Orihime only sniffed in response.

"Agh!" Rukia groaned a bit more loudly than necessary. She held her head between her hands leaning over a bit, her hair covering her eyes. _Kuso! Do they have to be so damn close to each other in public!_

"Rukia! You okay?" Renji asked worriedly his hand on her back.

"Ugh." Rukia straightened herself up and smiled softly. "Maa ii deshou. I just, got a little dizzy there." She lied rubbing her head a bit. Rukia looked up to see that Orihime was still holding Ichigo by his shirt. She sighed softly and looked away. "Inoue if you really don't want to go see this movie then why don't you just go buy tickets for another movie?" She suggested.

"Yes! That's a great idea Kuchiki-san! Ichigo-kun let's go!" Orihime said enthusiastically.

"Wait. What?" Ichigo sputtered.

"Why don't you and Inoue just go watch another movie, Ichigo?" Rukia repeated slowly.

_**Rejected.**_ "What no! I want to see this movie!" Ichigo argued.

"But you're her guy." She mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ichigo asked not clearly hearing what Rukia had said.

"Nothing."

The two teens stared at each other not breaking eye contact. Ichigo was scowling slightly and Rukia had an indifferent expression.

She sighed giving up. _He's such a baby._ But for some unknown reason, Rukia felt herself smiling on the inside. "Fine. Mou ii desu. Just hurry up and buy snacks or something so that we can go get our seats." _End Flashback_

Renji had left to make line for snacks while Orihime had gone to the ladies room thus, leaving Ichigo and Rukia _alone_. Both of them were sitting down on a plush bench close to a nearly isolated area waiting for the rest of their friends to come back. Rukia was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed as her foot tapped quietly, but impatiently on the carpeted floor. She was looking forward, a light scowl in place and her eyes were distant.

Ichigo gave her a sideways glance, gulping lightly. _Why the hell do I feel so nervous?_ He pondered to himself. _It's just Rukia._

"So, you and Inoue huh?" Rukia asked. Suddenly snapping out of her trance she looked at Ichigo, uncrossing her arms and placed her hands on her lap.

"Huh?" He quickly looked at her; his eyes widening.

"Un, wakaru, Ichigo." She said in a soft voice, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

He swallowed before answering. "Dare? Who told you?"

"Who else?" She paused. "It was your girlfriend." Rukia's responded, her hands fisted around her knees.

"She's not-" Ichigo started defensively but stopped short. He sighed frustrated. "It's not like th-just don't-I-I-" He was at loss of words. _Why I'm I feeling this way all of a sudden?_

Rukia exhaled. "Daijobu. Hey, if you're uncomfortable talking about it-" She paused. "Then I'll just pretend I never found out. Iiyo?" Rukia finished soothingly.

Ichigo stared at her deeply, at her big amethyst orbs. _I feel like telling Rukia the truth. But should I really? The reason I decided to go out with Inoue wasn't because I felt something for her but, because I was scared. I was scared to be alone when Rukia left. No one understood me as much as she could. She was the only person ever to break down my walls, past my defenses the one who knew my weaknesses. Rukia, was the one who was always there for me, and is still the only one that truly understands me. I know I shouldn't have said yes to Inoue but she looked so-hopeful, I didn't want to hurt her. But now looking back, I know ill just end up hurting her even more than I would have back then. I'm such a jerk. _Ichigo thought regretfully, his expression hurt. But the past was done and there was no turning back. Nothing left to do, except moving forward even if advancing in life would cause pain to others. Defining all the obstacles in the way on the road to content.

The rest of the world slowly dissipated and turned black as Ichigo suddenly found himself leaning forward. His eyes fell on Rukia's softly plump lips and they glazed over. He licked his own and gulped preparing himself, leaning in even more. Rukia gasped, startled and started to back away but Ichigo would not have any of that. Without thinking his hand shot up and grabbed her cheek, so that she wouldn't be able to move anymore. Ichigo held her face there steadily, in a gentle but firm way.

"Ichigo. Please don't." Rukia said in a serious but soft voice.

"Why?" He tempted. Ichigo leaned even closer so that their lips were now brushing against each other.

_Please stop. Push him off before it's too late! You know you'll regret it Rukia. This is wrong, so wrong. But he's so close. If I lean in just a little bit … No! What I'm thinking? Dame da. _Rukia's mind was screaming so many things at once it confused and deceived her.

Without warning she closed the space between herself and Ichigo. She shut her eyes and pushed her lips roughly against his taking him by surprise. He fell onto the plush bench on his backside with Rukia on top of him. She moved to straddle his waist and her hands cupped his face deepening the kiss, while Ichigo's hands caressed her hips and back. They kept kissing not breaking apart for the fear of stopping. One of Ichigo's hands wove its way into Rukia's silky black hair and he brought her even closer as much as their bodies would allow. He cupped her face and gave her little pecks on her lips fascinated with her unique taste not ever wanting the moment to end. Her mouth was refreshing and she tasted like sweet mint. Ichigo was the one in control, and he loved it. Rukia was enjoying it way more than she was supposed to but, at that moment she didn't care. Ichigo licked her petal soft lips asking for entrance and she gladly received him. They wrestled for a little bit trying to dominate the other but in the end Ichigo was the one standing strong. When they finally broke apart Rukia straightened herself, she was panting, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Ichigo, still lying on his back he exhaled, his hands lying idly at his side. He suddenly felt Rukia's weight shift on top of him and he looked up she was already off of him and was standing her back turned to him.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Ichigo asked lifting himself on his elbows.

"I-I-" Rukia was stuttering so she gulped, trying to calm herself down.

He got up frowning a bit as he did so and walked over to her. Ichigo grabbed her shoulders making Rukia look at him. "What is it?"

"I-can't believe I just did that." Rukia narrowed her eyes: disgusted.

"Was I that bad?" Ichigo asked chuckling nervously. He knew he wasn't the best kisser out there.

"No, not that." She paused. "It's just that." Rukia averted her gaze. "You're with Inoue now, and I shouldn't have done that." She clenched her fists grimacing. "I should never stab her in the back like that!" Rukia cried out, ashamed in herself her hair covering her eyes.

Ichigo's, eyes widened his hands letting go of Rukia's shoulders before he looked away. He grunted softly and began to back away. "Your right." He scowled his eyes narrowing slightly.

A brief tense silence followed, just before Orihime and Renji suddenly appeared.

"Here, Rukia." Renji said motioning his hand to her which held onto a chocolate chip cookie. He handed the popcorn and soda to Ichigo with his other arm.

"Ah. Thanks." Rukia walked to him smiling softly and grabbed said treat, soon munching on it.

"Well I think it's about time to go in and get our seats." Renji said ruffling Rukia's hair; she was too busy enjoying her treat that she did not mind. Ichigo watched and his chest clenched up.

"Yeah we should go in." He said grabbing Orihime's hand, who blushed in return and pulled her inside the theater. Ichigo looked back at Rukia to see her reaction but instead he only caught Renji pulling said girl by her hand and into the theater.

Once inside, the teens sat down in the back row like this: Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. Unfortunately Rukia was seating between her two best guy friends with a subtle atmosphere. Ichigo scowled as he held both the popcorn and soda while Renji meanwhile only sat next to Rukia. As the lights dimmed down and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre started playing Ichigo stiffened up, not because of the movie playing but because next to him Rukia was sitting right next to Renji, _alone and in the dark. _At least that's how it seemed to him.

About halfway through the movie Orihime was closing her eyes tightly and was hugging at Ichigo's torso. Rukia and Renji had finished the popcorn and soda for Orihime since she was too scared to eat and Ichigo had lost his appetite. Coming from the screen were sounds of chainsaws running and loud blood curling screams which made Orihime flinch even with her eyes closed. Ichigo's arm was idly on top of her back and he had stopped watching the movie a long time ago. Ichigo glanced at the pair next to him every now and then making sure that Renji didn't try to make a move on Rukia; being alone in the dark next to her, and all. This was supposed to be his chance, his day with Rukia but it was all ruined. He was supposed to be the one who sat next to Rukia and offered her a shoulder when the movie got to gruesome. But instead he was tensely sitting in an uncomfortable chair with a frightened girl holding onto his waist like a life line while the girl _he_ wanted sat next to another guy. He sighed and looked at Rukia and Renji. Said people had their eyes wide and glued to the screen. Ichigo smiled sadly getting a look at Rukia's expression it was not scared at all in the slightest way; in fact she looked thoroughly entertained. But of course she wouldn't get scared. To her it was just an interesting human movie. She was, Rukia after all.


End file.
